Grinding The Gears
by steelefan
Summary: Years after the serum run, Steele feels he needs to apologize to Balto. He very well knows Balto wants nothing to do with him. After running into Kodi, he figures he can use him to redeem himself… but something else sparks between him and Kodi.
1. Chapter 1

**Grinding the Gears:**

**Years after the serum run, Steele feels he needs to apologize to Balto. He very well knows Balto wants nothing to do with him. After running into Kodi, he figures he can use him to redeem himself… but something else sparks between him and Kodi.**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meet**

Three years after the serum run, Steele still has to lay low. He has no respect. Every time he walked the streets, he was given dirty looks, called names, and mostly ignored. It didn't bother him for a while, but he's starting to get annoyed and frustrated. He had to find some way to stop this crap! He has three choices.

He could kill Balto. Good old fashioned revenge that's a complete death wish.

"That's always an option," Steele said as he got another dirty look from a former teammate, "Kill him and run. I would only get one good thing out of that. Not even what I want."

Another one of Steele's options was to plot revenge. Possibly frame Balto or make something go against him. Maybe even use his pups for that purpose. It would take some time and thinking. Steele was a master thinker, that's no problem, but he has no patience to wait. It's what would be most effective.

"Yes! I'll frame that bastard! But how?"

Steele's last choice was to apologize to Balto. Steele laughed.

"Apologize to Balto! Yeah right!"

"What you did to Balto was terrible!" a dog said.

"Shut up I'm thinking!"

Those words were processed in Steele's head.

"I guess I did treat him badly. I guess if I apologize everything will be better. I won't have lay low or have to avoid him."

Steele thought more. Balto wouldn't want to have anything to do with Steele! As soon as he saw him, he'd chase him away! He'd make sure there would be dogs to keep him away. Then he'd have to find someone else to translate the message. Who though? Jenna would scream when she saw him, and the pups know who he is. Do they know what he looks like though? Probably not. That's an option.

It'd be easier just to frame Balto for something really bad. What if he got caught and everybody found out the truth? He'd just have to run. So everyone in this town will hate him, they already do. Steele started to plot a plan. What would work? Getting his kids involved would be so evil, but it'd be easier to manage.

"Jackpot! I should make it look like he killed one of his kids! I don't want to kill anyone but Balto though. Not even his kids."

Now having to get his kids involved was a debate. Should he do it? If so scare them or torture them?

"I'm an evil bastard! I love it!"

Now that he had a start, what should be done, put Balto or his kids in a trap? He had to avoid hurting Jenna as much as possible.

Damn it, Steele! Apologizing would be so much easier wouldn't it!? Steele thought to himself.

"I guess it would. I don't want to apologize to BALTO though! How would I anyway?"

Steele looked around to see where he ended up. He was around the outskirts of town. He got a scent. A familiar one. He followed it. Eventually he found a deck. Under it he saw a red dog gnawing on a bone.

"One of Balto's sons! I think it's Kodi! Man, this poor sucker!"

Steele approached Kodi. What should he do to him?

"Hey Choadi! Isn't it past your bed time!?" Steele said.

That felt so good to get out. He forgot how fun it was to bully someone. Kodi looked back at Steele not knowing who he was. He had the bone dangling from his mouth.

"You pronounced my name wrong. It's Kodi."

Steele took a look at this kid.

Look how innocent this kid is! I couldn't hurt him!, Steele thought, Still gonna mess with him.

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Nah, I got a little while."

Kodi was going to town on the bone.

"Give me that!"

Steele stole the bone from Kodi's mouth and started gnawing on it.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Mine now!

Kodi stood there with his begging face looking so cute. This kid wasn't getting offended or defensive by any of this. Steele gave up and spit out the bone.

"Do you know who I am, kid?"

"No clue!"

Kodi started gnawing on the bone again.

"Can you look at me!?"

Kodi grunted and looked at Steele.

"I'm an old friend of your dad's."

"If you are then why haven't I met you?"

"By old friend, I mean your dad's worst enemy. I'm sure you've heard about me. The name's Steele."

Kodi dropped the bone and backed away.

"W… why are you here!?" Kodi asked in a frightened voice.

**CaptainROFL737 author's note: Hey guys! It's CaptainROFL737. For those of you who don't know why I haven't been on, it's because I wrote a bad scene in a story I did a collab with, and my dad saw… He should let me back on some time in October when the first quarter of school ends for me. But thanks to Steelefan, I can get some stuff published on here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kodi backed away, not feeling comfortable with what was going on. As he backed up, Steele replied to Kodi's question.

"I'm here to make sure that your father has a horrible life again!" Steele roared.

"You think that torturing me and him will do any good!?" Kodi yelled back, trying not to look so small compared to Steele.

"The good it'll do me is none of your concern." Steele said darkly in Kodi's face.

"No wonder why your life sucks now, you make choices and plans that'll ruin you even more!" Kodi yelled, trying to seem intimidating.

"You dare yell at me!?" Steele roared.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You have no power over me!" Kodi yelled back.

Steele stood there silently and thought for a moment. He realized that he really didn't have any power over this dog what so ever. He didn't have friends to support him, and if he attacked, he would never be able to fix his life again.

Steele sighed and spoke to Kodi softly.

"You're right, I don't have any power over you, I don't have anything." Steele said with his head down, starting to walk away.

Kodi looked at Steele and started to speak.

"What do you mean you have anything?" Kodi asked.

"I lost all my friends, I have no one to talk too." Steele said with his head down.

Kodi thought for a moment. He felt bad for Steele, even though he just tried to bully him. Kodi decided that he would try to help this dog.

"Hey, I'll be your friend." Kodi said happily.

"You wanna be friends with me? After everything I've done?" Steele asked.

"Yeah, I could never imagine how it would feel to have no friends, so of course I wanna help." Kodi said with a smile.

"Well, this is so sudden, I guess, we can try to be friends." Steele said with a smile.

"Good! I'm glad you want to!" Kodi said excitedly.

Kodi then went to run towards the more popular parts of town, until he realized that Steele was still sitting in the same spot as he was before.

"Aren't you coming?" Kodi asked looking up at the malamute's eyes.

"I can't go into town, they'll run me out for sure." Steele said sadly.

" I have to ask, what exactly made everyone so mad at you?" Kodi asked curiously.

Steele took a deep breath and then started speaking. "In 1925, when the serum run was held, I was the lead dog. When we got to Nenana, everything was going fine, but we ended up getting lost in the cold and it got to my head badly, so we crashed. After we crashed, we spent a good amount of time just sitting there, until your father showed up to help. Since the cold had gotten to my head, I attacked him and I ended up getting thrown off a cliff, but I got back up just in time to see the sled team disappear. I made my why back to Nome and I made up a story, because I messed up the trail, because I wasn't in the right state of mind. Long story short, I made up the story, your dad came back, they found out I lied, and your father and I switched rolls completely, he was the hero, and I was the outcast." Steele spoke sadly.

"Steele, I'm so sorry." Kodi said. Kodi then walked up to the malamute and hugged him.

Steele sat there motionless for a moment, not expecting the hug, but soon, he returned the hug and smiled.

"Thanks Kodi." Steele said.

"It's my pleasure Steele, now, why don't we work on getting you your friends back." Kodi said with a smile.

"Really Kodi? You'll help me?" Steele asked.

"Of course Steele." Kodi said with a giggle.

"Will you also help me get on your father's good side?" Steele asked nicely.

"Sure Steele, I can do that." Kodi said looking the malamute in the eyes.

Steele nodded in reply and looked back into Kodi's eyes, and felt something he never felt before. Steele though, didn't think much of it, but soon, he would understand exactly what that meant.

**Hey people! Steelefan here, sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I've been busy with school, New York state is a busy place, lol. Well, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review pweaze! Thankies! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kodi now wanted to help Steele to get his reputation back. He had to figure out how to though. He's not very good at strategy. That's why he's always relied on Kirby. Kodi had a major crush on Kirby only to find out that he has a girlfriend. Steele was willing to do anything to get back into town. He doesn't want to do it, but it'll require apologizing to Balto.

"I know a good person to introduce to you! Stay here!" Kodi said.

Kodi had to get his brother Dingo. Dingo was the only dog he could trust to keep a secret. Especially this one. He got to Dingo's house.

"Hey faggot! Where are you?" Kodi asked.

Without warning, Dingo jumped out of the window, sending Kodi with him.

"That hurt you bitch!"  
>"Sounds like a personal problem."<br>"Dude, there's something I need you to keep between us!"  
>"Again!? What is it this time?"<br>"Follow me! It's cool!"

Kodi led Dingo to the porch Steele was sitting under. He was chewing Kodi's bone. The two brothers went under the porch and joined Steele.

"You brought your brother?" Steele asked.

"Yup. Do you recognize this guy, Dingo?"

"Not really."  
>"You know dad's old enemy, Steele?"<br>Dingo stepped back. What the hell did Kodi get himself into!?

"Kodi, do you realize the danger you brought into the town!? I have to tell dad!"  
>"No! You can't! He'll just have him ran out!"<br>"That's what we want, right?"  
>"Dingo, I'm a changed dog. I made a huge mistake 3 years ago! I really regret it! I want to apologize to your dad, I just don't want to face him without him knowing. Please side with me on this!" Steele said.<p>

"I came to you because I know I can trust you! You have to help us out!"

Dingo didn't want to do it. Something wasn't right. But, if it's in Kodi's best interest, then he might as well. If Steele really had changed, then he might as well help.

"Alright, I'll help! I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Dingo! I owe you!" Kodi said.

Steele couldn't take his eyes off Kodi. God, what was it about this kid that gave him that feeling? Dingo didn't give him the odd feeling he had for Kodi.

"We need to find a way to get you accepted in the town. We need to get you to meet up with my dad," Kodi said.

"Should I tell Yukon, Saba, or Nunivat?"

"Yes, tell Nunivat, but not Saba. She can't keep her mouth shut, and Yukon will tell his friends who will tell everyone else."

Dingo left the place. Kodi knew he could trust Dingo.

"So uh… how is everything?" Steele asked.

"Pretty good. I can't wait until I can get you back in town!"

"Yeah. So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah. There's no girls I like, and the guy I have a crush on has a girlfriend."

_He likes guys!_ Steele thought.

"So you're bisexual?"

Kodi paused.

"I am?"

"Well, you like guys right?"

"Yeah… I never thought about that. Anyway… holy crap! I never thought about that! Damn!"  
>"Crazy what life throws your way."<br>"Do you have any ideas on how I can get you back on your paws?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Well, now that we've settled the fact that Kodi's gay, let's figure out how to get Steele back into town." Dingo said with a serious face.

"Alright, Steele, do you have any ideas?" Kodi asked.

"Well, not really. The only thing that I can think about is how to say that I'm sorry to your father, I haven't had time to formulate a good plan really." Steele said.

"That's alright Steele, we don't expect perfection." Kodi said, giving Steele a warm smile.

Steele once again got that feeling. He had no idea what this feeling was, but all he knew, was that he felt it around Kodi, but once again, decided to ignore it.

"So what can we do? We need to figure something out, or Steele will have to leave town and never return." Dingo said.

"Ok, let's brainstorm, what is a good way to get on your dad's good side?" Steele asked.

"Well, he has sympathy when he sees pure honesty in someone." Kodi stated.

"Well that may be a little bit of a problem for me." Steele said.

"Why's that?" Dingo asked curiously.

"Ever since Balto and I met, I've lied in some way. My whole life was being a liar, and it may be very hard for him to see that I'm being truly honest." Steele said.

"Would it maybe work if we had you do things around town first to show that you're trying to change?" Dingo asked.

"He can't, he'd get run out of town faster than you could blink, there's no way he could pull that off." Kodi said.

"Could we maybe just go to your dad and just hope for the best?" Steele asked.

"Are you willing to take the chance?" Kodi asked.

"If it's all we can do, than we have to try." Steele said.

"That sounds good, Kodi, I'll go get dad and bring him here, it'll be too dangerous to bring Steele into town. Kodi, you stay here with Steele and make sure that no one was watching us in any way." Dingo said running off.

Kodi and Steele sat in the boiler room while they waited for Dingo. Steele was getting more and more anxious and for their return, and was soon starting to tremble a little with fear.

Seeing this, Kodi walked over to the malamute.

"Are you alright Steele?" Kodi asked.

"I'm just nervous, this is starting to get to me, I'm afraid I won't know what to say." Steele said.

"Don't worry Steele, it'll be alright." Kodi said. Kodi then walked closer to the malamute and hugged him.

Steele was a bit surprised but for some reason, he liked the hug, a lot. Steele then looked at Kodi and hugged him back.

"Kodi, thanks for being my friend after all this, you're a good kid." Steele said with a smile.

"No problem Steele, I love helping, I just wish I could tell Kirby that I love him." Kodi said.

"Do you really like him?" Steele asked curiously.

"I think I do, I know I like guys, and I do think that Kirby is cute." Kodi said. "I just wish I knew how to really find out."

"It's not as hard as it seems though Kodi, it really isn't." Steele said caringly.

"How is it not?" Kodi asked.

"Well, first, you gotta look directly into his eyes." Steele said. Steele then looked directly into Kodi's eyes to demonstrate.

Kodi got the message that Steele was gonna demonstrate how to do it, so he returned the look and looked directly into Steele's piercing blue eyes.

"Then, you just gotta say it." Steele said in a quiet but slightly seductive voice.

Kodi found himself entranced in Steele's blue eyes and couldn't speak.

At the same time though, Steele found himself with the same feeling he got before from Kodi, but this time, it was much stronger.

The two canines continued staring and Steele finally understood what that feeling was….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Steele had realized the feeling he had around Kodi. He had the feeling where… he wanted to be with him. For life. Forever. He wanted to kiss him right now. They were all by themselves with no one around and no one to stop them. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with Balto's son like this. Did Kodi plan this the whole time? Did Kodi also have feelings for Steele?  
>No, there's no way. He wanted Kirby. He came to Steele to ask advice to ask him out. There wasn't a chance!... was there? As they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew there was something between the two of them. Something was about to happen, and they both knew it.<p>

They slowly leaned into each other. Both of them knowing what and who they want. Soon, their lips made contact. At first, it was just a basic kiss. Kodi and Steele gripped and held each other soon. They had their arms locked around each other, never to separate. Steele then slipped his tongue into Kodi's mouth, and Kodi returned the favor.

Now they had each other in their arms, happy as can be. All their worries just faded away. Steele started rubbing Kodi's back. Kodi was in heaven. He no longer wanted Kirby. Kirby can stay with his girlfriend. He was now happy with the man of his dreams.

Kodi was about to pull Steele on top of him, but right as they thought things couldn't go wrong, Balto appeared right at the entrance to go underneath the porch. Steele and Kodi looked at Balto with the "Oh shit" look on both of their faces. Neither one of them thought Dingo would bring Balto this quickly. Balto had a face of pure shock. Was his son… kissing his enemy!?

Now all hope was lost for Steele. This is bad new bears.  
>"What… is… this!?" Balto demanded.<p>

"Dad! Uh… This isn't… well this is what it looks like but…"

"Don't talk Kodi!" Balto snapped.

Dingo joined not knowing what happened.

"What happened, dad?"

"Your brother was kissing this monster!"  
>"Balto, this was a bad time! Horrible timing! It's just…"<br>"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A SICK WASTE OF FLESH! YOU'VE DRAWN THE LINE!"

"Balto please! Hear me out! This isn't what you think! I'm…"  
>"YOU KISSED MY SON! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU! DID YOU MAKE HIM!?"<br>"No! Dad! This isn't what you think! I'm gay! I love Steele!"  
>"NO YOU DON'T!"<p>

"Dad, Kodi really is gay! We didn't want to tell you! We were…"  
>"SHUT UP DINGO! GO HOME!"<br>Dingo immediately got a good distance from his enraged dad.  
>"YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"<p>

Balto obviously directed that to Steele. Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Steele fled the area. He bolted out with his eyes flooded with tears. Kodi started crying too.  
>"Dad, I am gay!"<p>

"No you're not! You like Dusty!"  
>"No I don't! She's just a friend, and she and Ralph already mated."<p>

"There's other girls out there Kodi!"  
>"Dad! Can't you see!? I don't want a girl! I want Steele! I'm gay!"<br>"No you're not!"  
>"Yes I am dad! Hear me out on this!"<p>

"You're not! If you were then you wouldn't be alive!"  
>"YES I AM! YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT FOR ME!"<p>

"No you're not!"

Balto struck Kodi, and he fell to the ground. Balto realized what he had done. As soon as his paw made contact with his son's face, he immediately regretted what he did. Kodi got up filled with hurt. The look in Kodi's eyes sank into Balto.  
>"Kodi, I am so sorry!"<br>"Stay away from me! You can go die!"  
>"Kodi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's ok to be gay!"<p>

Kodi ran off in the distance to track down Steele. He had to make sure he's alright. Balto dropped in sorrow. He felt terrible after hitting his son for being gay. The only thing he did wrong was kiss Steele. He will never forgive Steele!


	6. Chapter 6

Kodi ran to the outskirts of Nome, tracking down Steele's scent. All Kodi could do was yell for Steele and cry at the same time.

"Steele! Please, wherever you are come out! Please! I need you!" Kodi screamed.

"Kodi?" Steele said softly; walking out from behind a bush.

"Steele, I'm so sorry." Kodi said. Kodi ran up to Steele and hugged him as hard as he could.

Kodi started to crying into Steele's arms as Steele held him tight and kissed his head.

"Kodi, this isn't your fault, this is my fault." Steele said caringly.

"What are we going to do Steele? I love you, I don't wanna leave you." Kodi said, trying to calm down.

"Kodi, I love you too, I'll find a way, I promise." Steele said lightly.

"I don't wanna leave you Steele, I wanna stay with you." Kodi said.

"I know you do, I won't make you leave." Steele said looking into Kodi's eyes.

"What do I do about my dad?" Kodi asked.

"You let me figure that out, for now, just try to relax." Steele said.

Back in Nome, Balto sat in the boiler room. He hadn't moved in almost twenty minutes. Balto had no idea how to feel right now, he hit his son for something he couldn't change about himself. At the same time though, he was furious, while yes he didn't care that Kodi was gay, he did care about the fact that he kissed Steele.

How could Balto possibly allow Kodi to love his worst enemy? All his life, Steele bullied and criticized him every single day of his life.

Balto thought to himself. He thought about what he should do now.

"Maybe Jenna can help, after all, Kodi is her son too." Balto said to himself.

Balto left the boiler room and went to Jenna's house. When he arrived, he heard Jenna in her backyard and decided to go around to a small opening in the fence to get in.

"Jenna, I need to talk to you, it's important." Balto said walking over to the red and white husky.

"What's wrong Balto?" Jenna asked, noticing that Balto seemed a bit frantic.

"Jenna, Kodi admitted to me that he was gay, after I caught him kissing another guy, and I hit him." Balto said with a sigh.

"Oh, why would you do that?" Jenna asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Jenna, I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong." Balto said.

"Where is he?" Jenna asked.

"He ran off, I think he went to go find Steele." Balto said. Balto then gasped, realizing that he had just said the name of the dog whom his son was kissing. The reason he was shocked, was because he was still trying to figure out a good way to tell Jenna.

"Steele!?" Jenna screamed.

"Yes, he kissed Steele." Balto said slowly.

"But… but how?" Jenna asked, not knowing what to think.

"I don't know Jenna, we have to figure something out, and fast." Balto said.

Both dogs then sat and pondered what their nest move should be.

**Hey! Steelefan here, sorry this update took such a long time, New York state curriculum can take a lot out of you :/ Anyway, I'll try to update this story a lot faster. Leave a review! Steelefan, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Balto felt trapped and overly stressed. He had no idea what to do. He needed some alone time, so he left Jenna's house and headed for his boat. He couldn't believe his son was gay. That was alright, but even worse, that he was gay for his worst enemy. That was unacceptable. When he got to his boat, Dingo was already there.

"Dingo, what are you doing here?"  
>"I need to talk to you."<br>"About what?"  
>"The whole thing with Kodi and Steele."<br>They both went onto the boat.

"I guess I should've told you earlier that I knew Kodi had feelings for other guys."  
>"Damn it, Dingo! You knew!?"<p>

"I'm sorry dad! I swore to Kodi I wouldn't tell anyone. He was scared about telling people. I also knew Steele had been in town a little while before I told you too!"  
>Balto angrily approached Dingo.<br>"You need to tell me this earlier! What's wrong with you!?"  
>"Once again, I swore to Kodi. Besides what's wrong with you!? You hit Kodi for being gay!"<br>"Don't remind me, please! I need time to think. I regret that."  
>"Well keep in mind about the fact that Kodi loves Steele! You have no right to take that away!"<br>Balto was about to yell again, but he knew it wasn't worth it. Dingo headed back to his house and left Balto alone to think. Kodi and Steele never let go of each other. They had to do something about Balto.

"The first step for me is to apologize to my dad."  
>"About what? You did nothing wrong."<br>"About being gay and about kissing you."  
>"Kodi, that's a load of crap! You shouldn't have to! You should be able to be gay and have your family accept that!"<br>"I just don't want to lose you!"  
>"If I were you, I'd leave it."<br>"We still have to get you back into town. I'm not letting this go!"  
>"Thank you, Kodi. I love you!"<br>"I love you too! Now let's head to my dad's boat."

"I'll go with you, but I'll stay back. If he tries to hurt you, just call for me."  
>They both headed to Balto's boat. Kodi started to get worried and a little scared. Even if Balto accepts his sexuality, he won't accept Steele. All this pressure was on Kodi. He walked onto the boat where Balto was sitting on the bow, keeping his back to Kodi.<br>"Hey dad."  
>"Nice of you to join."<br>"Dad, I'm sorry!"  
>Balto had a war inside his head.<p>

"For what?"  
>"First off, I'm sorry for being gay."<p>

"Don't be. It's not a choice. It's ok to be gay."  
>"I'm also sorry about Steele. I love him, and…"<br>"No you don't! You better stop seeing that faggot or else…"  
>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT! HE'S TRYING TO APOLOGIZE AND YOU'RE TURNING HIM DOWN!"<p>

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME! I AM YOU'RE FATHER AND YOU DO AS I SAY!"

"I'M A GROWN ASS DOG! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND!"

"YOU'RE NO LONGER MY SON THEN!"

"If I'm no longer your son, then I have every right to do this."

"Do what!?"

Kodi tackled Balto and they flew off the boat. Steele ran in to assist.


	8. Chapter 8

Kodi was blinded by rage; he couldn't control himself, so he just tore into Balto, trying to hurt him as much as he could.

Balto was amazed and terrified by his son's strength, and did his best to push him off. But, no matter how hard Balto tried, Kodi was hell-bent on getting the job done.

Steele ran as fast as he could up the side of the boat and saw Kodi attacking Balto. As quickly as he could, Steele ran over to Kodi and yanked him off of the wolf dog and held him tight against his chest.

Kodi slowly started to calm down, and soon, broke into tears. Steele held Kodi close, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Balto slowly opened his eyes to see his son being swaddled by Steele.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Balto yelled.

Steele looked at Balto and spoke. "Balto, stay back, he isn't stable yet and he'll thrash out at any moment."

Balto then jumped up and tackled Steele to the ground, sending both of them across the deck, and Kodi into the railing.

"I said get off!" Balto huffed into the malamute's face.

"Balto, calm down before you both do something you'll regret. I have no problem restraining both of you." Steele said calmly.

"Steele, if you don't get the FUCK off my boat, then I'll make sure you feel pain that you can't imagine!" Balto roared.

Steele stood up and huffed out his chest and responded to Balto's command:

"No."

Kodi looked straight into Steele's eyes and gasped. Steele looked at Kodi; giving him an "I love you" look.

"No?... No!?... You dare say no to _ME_!? On _MY_ boat!?" Balto screamed.

"You heard me, I said no. Now, you're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen well. Just because I'm not welcome in this town anymore, doesn't change the fact that I love Kodi with my whole heart. I refuse to leave without him, he's the light in my darkened world." Steele said in an assertive, yet understanding voice.

"Well Steele, I guess you can stay in town then for a while." Balto said plainly.

"Really Balto?" Steele said surprised.

"Yes really, and here's why."

Balto then grabbed Steele's left front leg in his mouth, and snapped it.

Steele let out an agonizing scream as he fell back and off the side of the boat and landed in the snow below.

Kodi screamed and took off towards the town, he knew he had to get Steele help.

Oblivious to where his son went, Balto rolled a large metal barrel that was sealed and was half full of water over to the edge of the boat where Steele had broken through railing ad looked down.

Laying in the snow, Steele groaned and looked at his mangled leg, and then up towards the boat. He saw Balto standing there; looking down at him.

Balto looked down at Steele for about ten seconds and made direct eye contact with him. Balto then went over to the barrel, and pushed it off the edge, and it hit Steele directly in the rib-cage.

Steele spat up some blood as the barrel slowly rolled off of him. He could feel about half his ribs were broken, and he couldn't move.

Balto then heard a bark. He recognized the bark as Kodi, and he took off into the forest.

Kodi was running as fast as he could with the local vet following him. Kodi arrived at the boat and went over to wear Steele was lying. Kodi then saw Steele breathing heavily and ran over to him.

"…Help… me… k k kodi… p please." Steele mumbled out.

Steele then passed out from the pain, and his breathing went slow.

Kodi sat there; crying and howling as the vet came near, and saw the horrific site.

"Oh Lord! I have to get him back to the office quick!" The vet said.

The vet made his way over to Steele, and slowly picked him up.

Kodi whimpered and pawed at the vet.

"Don't worry boy, he'll be alright, you can come with me and wait for me to finish with him." The vet said in a caring voice.

Kodi whimpered and followed the vet to the office. He knew that this was going to be a very long night…

**Interesting chapter, no? Steelefan, out 0_o**


	9. Chapter 9

The vet, followed by Kodi, arrived at the vet's office at around 9:00 P.M. When they walked inside, the vet took Steele to a room to perform surgery.

Kodi sat in the waiting room with some of the nurses who saw that Kodi was upset.

"There, there Kodi, Your friend is gonna be alright, we promise." One of the nurses said in the kindest voice.

Kodi whined in response and cuddled up to the nurse.

"He's such a cute dog." The nurse said with a smile.

As the nurses gave Kodi compliments, he sat there wondering what Steele was doing and how his surgery was going; oh God would he love to be in there right now.

_E.R._

"Doctor, what could've happened to this poor dog, his ribs are shattered!" The doctor's assistant said.

"It looks like something fell on top of him, and he could've fallen off that old ship that's out on the beach where I found him." The doctor replied.

The doctor continued Steele's surgery and after an hour, he finished and walked into the waiting room.

"Doctor, how did the surgery go on that malamute?" The nurse from earlier asked.

"Well, he's in rough shape but I think that he'll be alright. That poor dog is gonna need a lot of rest." The doctor said with a sigh.

Kodi whined and lifted his head to hear the doctor more clearly.

"And if it wasn't for this dog, we would've never found him in time." The doctor said; referring to Kodi, who was still curled up on the nurse's lap.

"Well, I think it would mean a lot to him if you let them see each other." The nurse said.

The doctor pondered this for a moment and then spoke.

"Alright, he can see the malamute." The doctor said; leading Kodi to Steele's room.

In Steele's room, Steele was just waking up after his surgery, and was taking in his environment.

"_Ouch, this hurts a lot._" Steele thought as he tried to roll onto his stomach.

Kodi then walked into the room and walked over to Steele.

"Steele? Are you alright?" Kodi asked; laying his head in front of Steele.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Steele said in a low tone. Steele winced as he tried to roll over and hug Kodi with his good paw.

"Steele, I'm sorry that my dad did this to you." Kodi said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for getting involved with you." Steele said.

"Don't say that Steele, I love you." Kodi said; nuzzling Steele.

"I love you too Kodi, but maybe it's better if I just go home to my owners and we stay friends." Steele said.

"Steele, I don't wanna just be friends, I'm proud to be your boyfriend, and I don't wanna leave you." Kodi said; starting to cry.

"Kodi, I'm gonna tell you this one time, and I promise, it'll work, but you have to listen to me." Steele said.

"What is it?" Kodi asked looking into Steele's deep blue eyes.

"I want you to go home, and stay there until tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can come to my house and we can cuddle, and love each other. You can stay here until my owner's come to pick me up, but then I need you to go home and get some rest." Steele said in a caring voice.

"Alright, as long as you promise that I can come tomorrow without a problem." Kodi said.

"Of course, I'm gonna make sure that they'll let you in." Steele said with a smile.

Steele and Kodi sat in Steele's room trying to figure out what they should do about their relationship until Steele's owner walked in the room.

"There's my handsome Steele, how are you boy?" The man said in a caring voice; walking over to the two canines.

Steele whined in response and licked the man's hand.

"hehe, that's my boy, always getting through whatever happens to him." The man said with a small smile.

"And you have Kodi here to thank for it, he's the one who got me so I could get Steele." The doctor said.

"Really? Well, I think that deserves a reward." The man said; patting Kodi's head.

"You gotta bone for him?" The doctor said; more as a joke than a serious statement.

"No, but, since Kodi seems to be the first dog I've seen Steele hang out with in a long time, Kodi is welcome at our home whenever he wants to see Steele." The man said.

Kodi wagged his tail and licked the man's face.

"Good boy Kodi, thanks for saving Steele." The man said.

Kodi then got up; licked Steele on the face, and then walked out of the room and back to his house.

"Well doctor, can I take Steele home tonight?"

"Of course. If he has the energy, he may try to walk a little bit, which you can let him do, just make sure he doesn't try to do anything to much." The doctor said.

"Alright, thanks doctor."

Steele's owner picked him up and carried him out to the car, and took him home.

In Kodi's house, Kodi was getting ready to go to sleep, but just as he was about to go to bed, A wolf like figure came out of the shadows and walked up to Kodi.

"Dad?" Kodi said.

"Kodi, you made a very big mistake, and I _will_ make you face the consequences." Balto said in a stern tone.

**Alright, so the reason this took so long is because CaptainROFL737 and I, are not talking and as a result, I have kicked him off of this project, so now, this will be done only from me. I apologize to those who wanted to see him write these things, but I refuse to let him back on so I hope you understand. Leave a review, -Steelefan.**


End file.
